


Freaks and geeks

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- High School, High School AU, Jock Louis, M/M, Nerd Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about high school is it's complete and utter bullshit. Whoever created the stereotypical social class of high school filled with geeks, freaks, jocks, cheerleaders and so forth, was so painstakingly correct. </p><p>Or self-indulgent high school au where Harry's a nerd with a peanut allergy and Louis' a jock in the closet (based off a scene from the show Freaks and Geeks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaks and geeks

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this is my first work on here so go easy on me :) 
> 
> This one shot is based off of a scene from a show called Freaks and Geeks (you all should watch it, it's amazing) 
> 
> That's about it! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!

The thing about high school is it's complete and utter bullshit. Whoever created the stereotypical social class of high school filled with geeks, freaks, jocks, cheerleaders and so forth, was so painstakingly correct. 

Harry Styles, junior, was seen at the bottom of the social hierarchy pyramid along with his only two friends, Niall and Liam. Although he was an upperclassman, he sure wasn't treated like it because he was smarter than anyone in his classes, and being the only gay person out of the closet didn't help his case either. Day by day, he would be slammed into locker, given wedgies and swirlies, and worst of all, it was all done by the jock of them all, Louis Tomlinson. 

To Harry, Louis was at the very top of the pyramid established in high school, bypassing all the athletes and cheerleaders. He was a senior, captain of the best high school football team around and not too mention, very easy on the eyes (but if you asked Harry, he would definitely deny that).

☼ 

"Alright! Class has started now, so settle down!" The biology teacher, Mr. Wilson, bellowed over the noise in his classroom. 

In the front row, Harry sat quietly twiddling his thumbs. He never spoke in this class, or any class for that matter. This was his favorite class of the day though, only because Louis was in this class. Every so often, Harry would glance at the blue eyed boy sitting in the back of the classroom, only to be hit in the face with a scrunched up paper ball. He would try to play it off though, just pushing up his glasses to rest on the bridge of his nose and turn back around, hiding the embarrassment on his face. 

"Today, we'll be talking about the DNA in your cells, and how they can affect your genotype and cause you genetic variations." Mr. Wilson explained as the whole class, except for Harry, groaned. "Pipe down! This stuff is interesting!" The teacher reassured. 

As the class started writing down notes, Mr. Wilson kept explaining. "Now, when all of you were conceived," a few chuckles erupted from the back of the classroom, "you were given chromosomes that determined your physical appearance and your genetic appearance. Let's take allergies for example. I'm not allergic to anything, but Mr. Styles here might be." He said, using Harry as an example. 

Harry's cheeks felt like they were on fire as he knew the whole class' eyes were on him. "Erm, y-yeah. I'm allergic to peanuts. They make me b-break out in hives and once, I almost died from accidentally eating a peanut." Harry trailed off, realizing he was rambling and the class started to laugh at him. He just put his head down on his desk just in case he started to cry, not daring to turn around to face Louis and Mr. Wilson took pity on him, just trying to finish the lesson. Great, Harry thought bitterly, another thing to get bullied about. 

☼ 

After biology class, Harry had lunch. For a change, he was out of the classroom before everybody else. Quickly, he grabbed his lunch from his locker and scurried into the lunchroom, sitting at his regular table beside the trash bin. He took out his food and waited for Liam and Niall, knowing he was quite early. Harry carefully unwrapped his ham and cheese sandwich, throwing the foil into the trash bin. He took a bite and chewed slowly, spotting Niall waving him over to the lunch line, gesturing that he had forgotten his money. Harry sighed, fishing a couple dollars out of his back pack and walking over to his irresponsible blonde friend. 

Meanwhile, across the lunchroom sat Louis and the rest of the football team. "Oh, look, it's the geek with the peanut allergy." Zayn said, pointing the Harry. Louis looked up and spotted him, attaining a small smile on his face. "Yeah." He agreed, nodding slightly, trying to keep the fond out of his voice. Truth was, Louis was gone for the nerdy boy. He was head over heels for Harry, and that peanut story only made him even more adorable. 

"You know what, Lou? I think the little gay dweeb was faking it. He's probably not even allergic." Zayn said while taking out his own lunch. He spilled the contents out of his brown paper bag, finding he had some trail mix, that included peanuts. "Only one way to find out though, right?" He said, a devilish grin on his face as he picked out the peanuts. 

"I don't think that's a good idea, Z." Louis said. Sure, he'd slam Harry into some lockers every so often, but nothing this major. 

"Oh come on Louis, it'll be fun." Zayn convinced, but Louis still had an unsure look on his face. "Don't tell me you've gone soft for this gay boy, is he turning you gay Louis? Do you like it up the arse now?" Zayn questioned. 

Louis shook his head. "N-no!" He protested, only lying to himself. This was why Louis couldn't come out. There were just too many homophobic people out there, and he couldn't deal with it. 

"Give me the damn peanuts." Louis grumbled, taking the snack from Zayn and walking slyly across the lunchroom. 

He stopped at Harry's table and looked around, finding no one watching. Quickly, he lifted up the top bread on Harry's sandwich and slipped a handful of peanuts in, laying the bread over it once again. Just as he was about to walk away again, a voice stopped him. 

"Louis?" Harry asked softly. "What're you- what are you doing?" He stuttered nervously and Louis spun around, finding Harry standing there with a blonde bloke next to him. 

"Uh- um, what the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm throwing away my damn trash." Louis snapped, gesturing to the trash bin. 

Harry flushed and turned a crimson color. "O-oh, sorry." He apologized and just walked away quickly and sat back down at his table, fearing he'd embarrass himself further. 

Zayn gave him a high five. "Now, we just watch." He said deviously. 

Back at Harry's table, Niall sat down next to him. "Jesus, what was that all about?" Niall questioned, digging into his burger. 

Harry shrugged. "I dunno."

"I don't know why you've got a crush on that jerk Harry, you deserve so much better." Niall said with a mouthful of his food. 

Harry shrugged once more, picking up his sandwich. "I guess you're right, Ni, but I can't help but like him." He explained, biting into his sandwich. He chewed, furrowing his eyebrows as he bit into something crunchy. Niall noticed this. 

"What's wrong?" He asked once he swallowed his food. 

Harry shook his head. "My sandwich isn't suppose to be crunchy." 

Niall chuckled. "Then throw it away. Maybe the meats gone bad." He suggested, but Harry shook his head again, feeling weak all of a sudden. 

"No, no, it's like peanut crunchy." Harry said feeling dizzy. Niall's eyes widened in realization and checked the sandwich, indeed finding the snacks in there. He jumped up. "Who could've done this?" He demanded and then it clicked for Harry. 

"Louis." He whispered before passing out. 

☼

After someone had called 911, and ambulance had arrived and taken Harry away. The medics assured that Harry didn't consume too much and everyone calmed down a little bit. Louis, on the other hand, was freaking out. One moment, him and Zayn had been laughing at Harry's face, then the next moment the color had drained out of Louis' face as he saw Harry collapse. He turned to Zayn who wore the same expression. 

"What the hell?" Louis demanded. "He was telling the truth, you bastard!"

Zayn only yelled back. "You're the one who put the peanuts in his food, not me!" He replied and Louis' eyes widened. He was right, Louis was the one who put them in there. Without having another thought, Louis stood up quickly and ran out the door, not bothering to grab his stuff. He ran and ran all the way to the hospital. 

☼

When Louis arrived at the hospital, panting and out of breath, he walked up to the women behind the desk. "Har- Harry Styles?" He asked, coughing a little. 

"Room 203." She replied and Louis thanked her, walking over and taking the lift to the second floor. When he got there, he was met by the same blonde lad from earlier, along with a brunette lad and an older women (Harry's mum, Louis thought). He cleared his throat and they all looked up. 

"You!" The blonde boy wailed. "How dare you putting Harry in here! He's in critical condition, do you know that? No! No, you wouldn't because you're a selfish prick!" He ranted until the women stopped him. 

"Niall, that's enough." She said, standing and wiping her tears. "Who are you and what is Niall talking about." She asked shakily. 

Louis took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry. I'm the one who put the peanuts in his food because I thought Harry was joking about being allergic." Louis said all in one breath. 

She scowled. "I can assure you he wasn't joking. You may apologize to him when he wakes up, but after that, I want you to stay away from my son, hot it?" She said and Louis nodded sorrowfully.

☼

A couple hours later, Harry still hasn't woken up yet and Louis was getting impatient. Harry's mum and Niall had fallen asleep while the other lad had to go home. Louis looked around before slipping into Harry's room, not caring that he wasn't suppose to be in there. 

"Styles? I mean, Harry?" He called as if Harry was going to answer. He took a deep breath, his eyes finding Harry who was hooked up to many machines. "I'm really sorry. I didn't want to put you in here. Zayn, he made me put the peanuts in your sandwich. The only reason I did it was so he'd stop questioning my sexuality. I know that sounds stupid, but it's true." He paused, taking a few steps closer and grabbing Harry's hands, gently intertwining their fingers. "I like you a lot, okay? And fucking Zayn kind of found out, and I couldn't have that, you know? I'm suppose to be the straight foodie captain that gets all the cheerleaders, but I just want you, Harry. So I had to do it, just to prove it to Zayn. But that was so wrong of me, so, so wrong. And I just want your forgiveness, is all. I don't deserve your love or forgiveness because of all the horrible things I've done to you, but I'll do anything, Harry, anything." Louis finished shakily. He sighed, getting no movement out of Harry. Finally, Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead and let go of his hand, walking out of the door with his head hanging low in shame. 

☼

A few hours later, Harry had finally woken up and Anne and Niall were in the room with him. He waited until they walked out of the room, allowing Louis to go in. Slowly, Louis walked in finding Harry awake. 

"Um hi Harry." Louis greeted and Harry smiled weakly. 

"Hey Lou." He said, voice so deep it made Louis' knees slightly weak. 

"I just wanted to say sorry-" Louis started, but Harry interrupted him. 

"I heard you Louis, when you first came in." He said. 

Louis eyes widened. Harry had heard that? But he was sleeping! "I don't know what you're talking about." He lied and Harry just smiled even bigger. 

"You don't have to lie Louis, it's okay." He explained. "And I like you a lot, too." He said. 

Louis gave in. "Alright, alright, it's true." He said, walking so he was right next to Harry's bed. 

"And what're you going to do about it?" He questioned, a small smirk on his face. Cheeky bastard, Louis thought to himself and rolled his eyes. Nonetheless, he bit his lip softly and leaned it, pressing a soft kiss onto Harry's plump lips. He pulled away a few seconds later. 

"Does this mean you want to date me?" Harry asked shyly and Louis nodded, leaning in a reconnecting their lips. 

And Harry thought to himself, as long as he had Louis, he wouldn't mind being labeled as a geek.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos?


End file.
